Hold
by xX-Blood Roses-Xx
Summary: Her blind eyes stare into nothingness as they always did. My first Songfic. Hold by Superchick. Enjoy :


Tell me that it's gonna be okay

**Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
Tell me that you'll help me find my way  
Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking  
Tell me that it's gonna be all right  
Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight  
Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this**

Her blind eyes stare into nothingness as they always did as she was lifted from the muddy battlefield. The grass had been torn up from the beating of the angry feet that once had ripped through. Her ebony hair was weighed to her face, cuts and bruises covered her body. The once impenetrable, Toph Bei Fong now lay, half-dead in his pale arms. The rain roared from the blackened clouds and gave him no help seeing his way back. He had been told to meet them back at the creek if they had found anyone, and in this case, Toph was this anyone. Her clothing was tinged with soot and blood. Her breathing was shaky and she squeezed her eyes shut in pain as she was taken from the cold, shifty ground. Despite her outer condition, her mind raced. She wondered how she would know when she started to slip away forever. People had told her that your life flashes before your eyes. But, how could it? The only thing she had ever seen is black, and the only thing her eyes ever did, was cry. To her, they were her unneeded accessory that only kept her from looking like a total freak. She wondered if she had, or will, go through her whole life without being able to see the ones she loved. Without being able to see color, or light. Without being able to see, _herself_. But, the only thing she wanted this very minute, was for him to tell her that everything was going to be alright. That he would help her fight this fight, and help her find the path that lead back to them.

**'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me**

Her limbs stung. She was exhausted. But, she was convinced not to fall asleep; because if she did, she knew she would never wake up again. With that thought the back of her through ached with tears. She longed to know that she would be okay. She didn't want to suffer anymore, but if she left, everyone else would have to, so she held strong. Held as strong as she possibly could.

He had no luck in finding his way back, he prayed that they would come looking for him. For a minute, he hated that Katara had never taught him how to heal. The battle field was huge. It must have covered at least an acre of land, an acre that he didn't have time to search. He wanted to give up. He wanted to just, lie down and cry. Cry for everything he had lost, everything he was losing, and everything he was going to lose. He had lost too much. Too much being, friends, and battles, and dreams, and lives. He couldn't bear it any longer. He couldn't give up on her. He was the only thing she had left to survive.

She wanted to know he was there, and he would always be. Using some of the last energy she had, she flexed her hand, and searched for his. She pried his hand from her back that helped her prop up against his chest, and wove her fingers into his.

He bit his lip the second he felt her icy hand touch his, and tears welled in his eyes. Leaking down his cheeks, once he cried that fist tear, the rest wouldn't stop raining down. Before he knew it, he was sobbing, he legs began to give out, so he collapsed onto his knees. Tears falling onto her burnt clothing. There were no words to describe the way he felt right now. He still gripped her hand tight. Hoping that it would keep her from sliding over the edge, into death. There she was, slipping away in his arms and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't help her. He couldn't save her. All he could do its sit there and watch her. He tried screaming out Katara's name so many times. But each attempt to yell would be transformed into a hoarse whisper, from the tears that choked it away. He wouldn't dare let go of her. So he held her closer every time a tear fell from his face. To keep her from sliding slowly over the edge.

**Tell me I can make it through this day  
I don't even have the words to pray  
You have been the only one who never left me  
Help me find the way through all my fears  
Help me see the light through all my tears  
Help me see that I am not alone in this**

She slowly opened her eyes, tears dripping from her eyes. Aang had only seen her cry once, and when she did, it meant it was truly heartbreaking. She was strong, and powerful, and hated to show her point of weakness. He felt his heart crack as the two cried together. The rain still pouring heavily from the heavens. Silence engulfed their bodies fully, until she had the courage to break it.

"Aang?" His shoulders heaved as she said his name, and wished it wouldn't be the last time. "Tell me that I'm going to make it. Tell me I'm going to be alright." He pushed her back slowly; the words just made the tears come longer, harder.

"I'm sorry I can't save you. But, I know you'll make it." He managed to say in barely a whisper. He felt so helpless. He didn't know if he was lying, or telling the truth, but just said it to make her happy. He would do anything to make her happy right now.

Apparently Toph couldn't tell either. She didn't feel if he was lying or not. Hell, she didn't feel anything right now. Everything was just so numb. From the sorrow, the tears, the rain, the- Katara.

"Katara…" She coughed.

Aang's eyes snapped open wider. He jerked her back up and he looked frantically around. Surely enough, there she was; her and everyone else. A broad smile etched its way into his features and he called her name, showing her that here was there. The young water bender ran full speed towards the two. He dropped back onto his knees as he remembered Toph. He felt her life slipping away faster. She grew colder. And the smile had of course vanished from his face. He set her gently on the ground and waited for Katara to come and fix her. Fix. He hated that word when it came to describe people. Like they were just some broken object that could be so easily pieced back together. Toph made sure not to let go of his hand. She saw that she wasn't alone now. Not alone now and never would be. He would always be there for her.

**'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me**

Katara looked down at him and his tear-streaked face, and then to Toph. The way she gripped Aang's hand made her smile. But it was no time for that. The condition the young girl was in. was surely life threatening. Blood stained her clothes and skin. Burns were carved into her skin. Her hair was wet from the blood, or tears, or rain. She couldn't tell. There was a large gash on her chest. Obviously from lightning.

Toph struggled to stay alive. It took everything out of her. Inside she was yelling '_Damn Katara just get over here.'_ But on the outside she just squeezed tighter.

Eventually she summoned water from the pouch strapped onto her back and leaned down to seal up her wounds, and stop the blood from reaching places it shouldn't. She watched the life bleed from her body; and finally she finished.

Toph still felt unbearably weak and helpless, though she hated to admit it. Even on the verge of death. She felt her life creep back closer as she slowly regained strength and felt Aang dive into her arms.

**'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me****…**

* * *

**I am –very- proud of this one. Worked two hours straight on it. Enjoy!**

**Drools Reviews make me happy! What's better then a happy Vel? **

**I do not own Avatar or the song Hold by Superchick. I do although own the idea. So please respect that.**


End file.
